


One Dollar Bills

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel discovers things, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Stripper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is desperate to meet Dean's mysterious brother, Sam. Both of the Winchesters are being secretive about Sam's job. Upon pressing further, Castiel discovers the man's true profession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dollar Bills

Cas smiled up at the taller man, "So your brother..." Dean glanced down at the man lying on his chest, "Where did you say he worked?"

Dean frowned slightly as Castiel tried to get their previous conversation back on track.

"Uh, just at a, um, club." Dean took the opportunity to kiss his boyfriend effectively silencing the small man.

After a moment Cas pulled away, "Don't think that this will distract me from the conversation. I will find out more about Sam." Dean chuckled as his boyfriend knew his evasion techniques a little too well.

They had been dating for months now and all Dean ever seemed to talk about was his baby brother. Castiel had yet to meet Sam but whenever he started asking questions, Dean would clam up or sneakily change the subject.

This meant that Cas knew very little about the man aside from the escapades that the Winchester's got up to as young boys. He was dying to meet the other man but for some reason Dean seemed to disapprove of his lifestyle. It made the shorter man even more eager to meet him.

"You know I want to meet him. Why not?" Castiel put on his best puppy eyes and peered over at his partner.

"You will meet him. He's just... A little busy." Dean lied. Castiel noticed the lie bit decided against calling him out on it. They were at a good place now, there was no need to start arguments.

"Okay. Okay... You just speak so fondly of him. It'd be nice to finally meet him." The dark haired man smiled lightly.

"You will. I promise." Dean leant down and placed a soft kiss to his partner's temple. 

\---  
A week and two days later.

Castiel and Dean sat snuggled up on their small couch in their small living room of their small apartment. They were lounged out on the worn fabric with the smaller man partly covering the others body. Dean would kill anyone who even suggested that he liked snuggling but, especially with Cas, he loved it.

"Dean?" Castiel asked quietly, almost hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" He lifted his partner's chin so he could see into his blue eyes.

"No... Nothing's wrong..." Castiel muttered. Dean nodded in encouragement, "I want to meet Sam." 

The small man tried to sound assertive. He steeled his featured and furrowed his brows in an attempt to look strong. He really wanted to meet this mysterious man. Dean was so secretive about his brother that you'd expect the younger Winchester to work for the secret service or as some sort of top secret spy, not in a club.

"You really want to?" 

Castiel nodded firmly and applied his puppy dog eyes which always got to his boyfriend. He watched Dean carefully as the man's resolve began to weaken. 

"Well... I suppose we could go out for food sometime next week..." Dean thought deeply about timings and logistics, "It'll have to be early as he'll have work later in the night."

"You're serious?!" The small man buzzed with excitement as his demands were finally being met.

Dean rolled his eyes but a fond smile grew on his lips, "Sure, if you really want to... But don't get your hopes too high, he's a pretty busy guy." Dean warned sternly even though Castiel was barely listening anymore; he was too busy planning what he'd ask and what he'd say.

"Thanks, Dean." The small man leant up and placed a soft kiss to his partner's lips.

The Winchester rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's sappiness but smiled fondly none the less. He settled back into the couch and pulled Castiel closer to his side protectively.

\---  
Castiel shifted in the pale upholstery of his seat in Dean's midnight black Impala. The cars owner gave him a sideways glance and a quiet chuckle escaped his lips as he looked back at the road a head of them.

They'd been in the car for over two hours on their way to Palo Alto to meet with Sam. The journey had been completed mostly in silence as Castiel's nerves had gotten worse with every mile they got closer. He couldn't help but fidget and shift in his place. What if Sam didn't like him?

Panic briefly held around the small man's chest as he processed the thought, what if Sam really didn't like him? Would Dean leave him? He'd always seemed to think so highly of his little brother so surely Sam's approval is required?

"Stop worrying." Dean said without even peering across at his boyfriend. His eyes remained settled on the dark Tarmac that was rolling smoothly under his vintage Baby. He could tell Castiel was panicking with even having to look at him, "He'll like you."

Castiel raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "How can you possibly know whether he'll like or hate me?"

Dean tried not to chuckle but he really found his partner adorable sometimes... Okay that was a lie, he found Cas adorable all the time, "He'll like you because you make me happy and that's all he's ever wanted for me."

The smaller man nodded but couldn't help when he continued fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

\---  
They rang the doorbell of the apartment with the golden number 49 stuck on it. Castiel couldn't help the buzz that thrummed through his body as his nerves turned to excitement. Dean reached down and squeezed his boyfriend's hand reassuringly.

They only had to wait a few moments before the door was opened to reveal a huge giant standing on the other side. Large dimples decorated the man's face as the pearly white smile was practically ear to ear. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he peered from Dean to Castiel.

"Castiel? It's nice to finally meet you!" Sam grabbed the small man into a tight bear hug, effectively pulling the other man up from the floor by a few inches.

"Sam!" Dean scolded his little brother but there was a sparkle in his eye.

 

 

"Come in! Come in, make yourself at home!" Sam encouraged as he squeezed a tight hug around Dean.

The apartment was small and minimalist. Creams, whites and sleek blacks decorated the rooms. It wasn't exactly what Castiel had in mind from what Dean had described of his baby brother. The elder Winchester had made his brother's intelligence clear but made him sound clumsy and disorganised. Although, most memories shared were those from the past whilst Sam had been an awkward teenager of all long strangly limbs. No wonder his expectations had been so off.

Sam had clearly passed through puberty well. The clumsy teen had transformed into a large man with broad shoulders and sharp cheekbones. Well-mannered too, by the looks of things. Bringing drinks over, Sam smiled at them warmly.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you! What made you guys suddenly travel my way?" Sam's eyes sparkled as though they held a thousand secrets.

Dean rolled his eyes but his grin revealed him happiness, "Cas was absolutely dying to meet you so I had no choice but to bring him." He chuckled.

Sam laughed, "Of course he wanted to meet me! Who doesn't?!" It was obviously meant as a joke; Sam wasn't that big headed.

"I've heard so much about you!" Cas gushed, "He's told me everything!"

"Not everything, everything, I hope!" The large man laughed but the two Winchester brothers made a second of eye contact making Castiel suspicious. 

It was becoming more and more likely that Sam did work for the secret services. They were acting so strange. Their bizarre behaviour lasted right through dinner (Sam showed himself to be an excellent cook) and it seemed to get worse right up until Sam left for work.

Collapsing on Sam's couch together, Dean flicked on the large TV for them to watch for a while before bed. Despite, his boyfriend finding his favorite show for him, Cas just couldn't focus. He was lost inside him head thinking of they way the Winchesters had been acting.

"Why were you acting so bizarre, Dean?" Castiel inquired while peering at the TV screen, "Do you not approve of Sam's job?"

"Most people don't." He heard Dean mutter below his breath.

"Dean! Please, just tell me what it is."

"Okay, okay... Just, please, don't judge him for it. There's a reason why he doesn't tell anyone... Nobody approves but he loves it so refuses to change. He's my baby brother and he's wasting his massive brain-"

Castiel interrupted, "Just tell me!" 

Dean sighed, "Sam's a stripper."

"That's not so bad..."

"In a gay club."

"I still don't think it's that bad." Castiel encouraged, "Yes, he's wasting his gift of such intelligence but if it's what he loves then there is no point judging him for it. You said it was a gay club? We should totally check it out."

"Ew! No, I'm not going anywhere that my brother strips!" He cried out before laughing so hard it began to hurt his sides. Castiel joined the laughter too, seeing the funny side.

It was easy for Castiel to forget Sam's occupation... that was until they went grocery shopping the next day and Sam paid for the majority of his with one dollar bills. The clerk looked incredibly suspicious but Sam merely gave the young man a flirtatious wink before striding off confidently.

Castiel watched as the clerk stood with the dollar bills in his hands for a moment before placing them into the cash register. He couldn't work out if he took so long because he was dazed or if it was because the money had, at one point of time, been shoved down Sam's pants...

**Author's Note:**

> You can request fanfiction from me at www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com


End file.
